Uma dura realidade!
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: As vezes a realidade nos assusta! Mas somente as vezes...


- Draco Malfoy!

- pai eu sei o meu próprio nome! – disse eu sonolento

- ao que me parece não, como você pode desonrar a sua família?Como você pode ir para uma bo... para uma boa...

- para uma boate

- e isso mesmo, como pode? E ainda dormir com ela, mas vocês não fizeram nada, não é?

- claro que não – eu sei que e feio mentir, mas eu não estava a fim de morrer, e era isso que aconteceria se eu dissesse que havia transado com a Melanie.

Flash Back On*

Eu estou cansado disso, cansado de tudo. Queria poder jogar tudo para o alto e fosse o que Merlin quisesse, mas não posso, a vida dos meus pais corre perigo, eu não posso simplesmente sumir, um dia Voldemort me acharia e seria o meu fim, mas agora eu estou com raiva, raiva por ter fracassado, raivo por Snape ter ganhado todos os créditos a morte de Dumbledore. Estou com raiva.

Aparatei em frente a uma boate trouxa, a musica era alta, pois podia escutar-la do lado de fora. Esperei um pouco antes e entrar, eu não estava com medo, não, não era isso que me impedia somente a alta percepção das coisas, o vento forte e gelado passando por cima dos prédios, a ausência de luz no céu, nada de estrelas e lua, o céu era sombrio. Como se dementadores estivessem rondando a estrada da boate, mas não estavam.

Entrei na boate, ela estava cheia de homens e mulheres, casados e solteiros, trabalhando e se divertindo. Avistei uma mesa vaga adiante, fui ate ela e me sentei, uma garçonete veio ate mim, ela era bonita, tinha os cabelos castanho claro, praticamente da cor do mel, seus olhos eram verdes como a grama em inicio de primavera, tinha ao traços de um anjo.

- em que poço servi-lo, Senhor?

- e tem uísque?

-sim

- então me vê uma doze

- dupla?

- de preferência – respondi concentrando-me em fitar a mesa, ela voltou depois de algum tempo

-aqui esta – disse colocando um copo na mesa.

- pode se sentar? – perguntei encarando-a

- er, sim – ela se sentou e ficou em silencio por um tempo – então o que aconteceu?

- nada

- não, alguma coisa aconteceu, eu trabalho aqui a tempo suficiente para saber que eu cara como você que tem de tudo, não viria à periferia somente para tomar uísque, você provavelmente esta enterrando as magoas de alguma coisa.

- você tem razão, eu vim aqui porque estou com medo, medo de encarar a pessoa que se possível vai me matar por eu ter falhado em uma missão, medo de ter de suportar a morte dos meus pais por causa disso, eu estou com medo.

- sabe, eu também tenho medo, medo de que um dia, eu seja abusada por um desses bêbados aqui, medo de que um dia eu não volte a ver o sorriso da minha irmãzinha ao chegar em casa, medo mas não por mim, pela minha família, medo de que um dia o marido da minha mãe bata nela e a mate, medo de ficar sozinha, mas eu não venho e enterro os meus problemas em bebida. – a historia dela me revelou uma realidade que eu não conhecia, a realidade que os trouxas também tem problemas, a realidade de que as vezes os problemas deles são mais graves que os meus, não são apenas a guerra entre os comensais e os bruxos "do bem", uma realidade indesejada. Eu me compadeci dela. – eu não quero que você fique com pena de mim, eu já estou acostumada com o medo, mas procura não deixar ele me dominar. – ela levantou-se e foi atender outra mesa, depois do que me pareceu meia hora ela voltou.

-mais alguma coisa?

-sim, e qual e o seu nome?

- Melanie, Melanie Bronte, e o seu?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy.

- prazer, Draco

- o prazer foi meu, eu horas você sai?

- não esta pensando que só porque eu falei coisas que eu não falo para outros fregueses e que você vai conseguir me levar para cama?

- não, eu só gostei de conversar com você

-ah sendo assim eu saio as 23, daqui a meia hora.

-posso esperar?

- se quiser.

Depois de meia hora ela saiu e fomo andar pelas ruas, o céu havia aberto e agora era possível ver a lua e algumas estrelas.

- o céu esta bonito hoje

- e esta – comentei olhando para o alto

Sentamos em um banco qualquer em uma praça quaisquer.

- então o que você faz aqui?

- fugindo – era o que eu realmente estava fazendo fugindo de tudo

- do jeito que você fala e como se você fosse um mafioso, ou que você fizesse parte de uma gangue.

- praticamente, nos estamos em guerra, os seguidores de Harry Potter e os de Voldemort.

- e você?

- eu... acho que seria de Voldemort, mas agora eu acabo de fazer uma coisa que não devia, praticamente uma traição.

- e ele quer matar a sua família por você ter fracassado?

- basicamente e isso

Conversamos por uma, duas horas e logo uma garoa fina começou a cair, não nos importamos com isso, conversamos, rimos, coisas que eu não fazia a meses, talvez ate anos.

- Draco eu preciso ir – ela se levantou bruscamente

- eu te levo – disse segurando sua mão

- não eu moro longe, não precisa eu já estou acostumada.

- eu faço questão

- não Draco – ela tentou se soltar da minha mão, mas eu a puxei para o meu peito e nos beijamos, neste instante a garoa virou chuva, e logo estávamos encharcados, mas não nos separamos, o beijo foi lento e doce, eu podia sentir o hálito dela na minha boca, quente porem fresco, doce, mas salgado, uma combinação extraordinária.

Fomos para um hotel próximo, eu sabia no que aquilo acabaria, mas eu não queria parar, se eu comecei irei ate o fim.

- Draco nos não nos conhecemos, isso não e certo.

- você quer?

- sim, mas e você?

- sim, não existe ponto de divergência nisso.

Então nos rendemos a paixão, ao fogo que crescia cada célula minha gritava por ela, e a noite era testemunha da insanidade que eu fazia, mas ao mesmo tempo da minha entrega a ela, a noite testemunhou-nos, da forma a qual viemos ao mundo, da forma na qual fomos concebidos.

A noite se arrastou lentamente, adormecemos, e na alvorada, fostes o nosso ultimo encontro, eu não a veria mais, e bem provável que ela não me veja mais também. Não houve palavras de adeus, somente breves despedidas, mas os dois tentavam enganar a si mesmos, não nos encontraríamos não em vida.

Flash Back Off*

Quatro Semanas depois...

_Querido Draco, _

_Eu queria poder dizer que a minha vida melhorou depois de você, mas não, eu não sei o que aconteceu não te culpo, não prense isso de maneira alguma, mas a minha irmã foi morta, o sorriso que eu esperava encontrar para sempre quando chegasse a casa foi silenciado, fui destroçada por isso, mas eu ainda tinha a minha mãe, mas nada se sabe dela desde a semana passada, eu estou sozinha, não tenho ninguém, e para piorar eu acho que estou grávida, não que eu amaldiçoe esta criança, mas eu estou a ver da sorte, não sei se amanha eu ainda estarei viva, não sei se o sol nascera para mim novamente, não sei, se houver um amanha eu espero poder te encontrar..._

_Com amor Melanie Bronte _

Cada palavra era como uma faca fosse enfiada em meu peito, a Melanie não podia ter se entregado ao medo, não podia não ela.

Aparatei em frente à boate, mas nada encontrei, ela estava fechada, e provavelmente ninguém estivesse lá. Fui ate a praça onde conversamos, uma garoa fina começou a cair, e foi se intensificando, quando finalmente alcancei o banco onde havíamos sentado naquela noite uma tempestade tinha se formado. E eu a vi. Um homem corria do local, algo me dizia que ele não estava a ajudando, corri e quando a vi, foi um choque, facas tinham sido enfiadas em seu peito, e ela regurgitava sangue, me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

- Dra... co

- não, não se esforce quem fez isso com você?

- o meu... padrasto – aquele o qual sairá correndo

- Melanie o que eu posso fazer...? – eu estava chorando, mas as minhas lagrimas confundiam-se com a água que caia do céu.

- fique... aqui...comigo

- ficarei

- obri... gado – e ela morreu, no mesmo instante em que disse a ultima silaba de obrigado, Melanie Bronte jazia morta em meus braços.

* * *

N/A: Mereço review? Se sim você sabe o que fazer!

Beijos Nessie


End file.
